Such a device is known from EP-OS 0 192 604. A plurality of flap-shaped air nozzles are in this device provided in the funnel wall or the fill pipe for the purpose of producing a downwardly directed air flow in the fill pipe in order to produce a quicker drop of the fill material than its natural falling speed.
The known device has the disadvantage that its manufacture is relatively complicated. It is necessary to cut each individual flap forming an air nozzle out of the funnel or the fill pipe and to deform same. Thus, the funnel or the fill pipe becomes relatively expensive. In addition, storage of both the common funnels and fill pipes, and also of funnels or fill pipes with integrated air nozzles is necessary, which results in increased storage needs.
The basic purpose of the invention is to design a device of the above-described type so that manufacture is simplified and the increased storage is not needed.